


Icarus

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Parents must not do this to their children, don't, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: There was a teddy bear in Flying Graysons' suit, plus the cape, that Tim loved when he was four.





	Icarus

There was a teddy bear in Flying Grayson's suit, plus the cape, that Tim loved when he was four. He was Icarus Drake and he was Tim's best friend.

The teddy's color was light brown with dark eyes, and he was so very fluffy! Tim's baby shoes could fit on his feet, so Tim made it mandatory that every day, Iccy must change his shoes so the one he wore yesterday could be washed. Sometimes Iccy did not want to change, and Tim could understand because sometimes Tim wanted to stay in pajamas all day, but good boys can't do that.

Tim brought the teddy bear with him everywhere and played with him all the time. There was a patch on his left ear because it got snagged on a low protruding branch when Tim took him flying one day. He cried as he cradled Iccy in his arms and ran back into the manor, terrified he'd hurt the teddy so much that he'd die. His then nanny patched Iccy up and told him that she'd give Iccy's owie a little teddy band-aid. It was a little piece of grey cloth with a Batman logo at the center. When the final thread was cut and the nanny said, "Now, Iccy's all better and ready to play again!" Tim could finally stop feeling guilty and wipe his runny nose with a tissue.

He'd still be very careful with Iccy for a couple of days after that, though.

Before Tim was to enter school, Mom took Iccy from Tim's room. When his parents were back from their trip, Tim was not to carry Iccy everywhere and must, instead, let him stay in Tim's room because it was unseemly for Tim to be carrying around a stuffed bear, whatever that means. So, at that time, Tim was down in the dining room, obediently eating all of his vegetables even though he hated celery. When he asked Mrs. Mac if she'd seen Iccy that night (Tim almost tore his room apart trying to find Iccy), Mom overheard.

"I threw away that thing," she stated evenly, not looking up from the notes she's carrying in her hands as she made her way down the hall. "It's way past the time for something as childish as that, Tim. You're not a child anymore. Focus on your studies instead of a ratty toy. What will your peers think of you if they know you still play with a teddy bear?"

He'd looked in the dumpster the next day and there was no Iccy.

Tim was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post about stuffed animals, comforter, and how it could mess up a kid if taken before they're ready to give it up. Made me glad that my Mom lets me have my bottle till I was six without fuss. It's so embarrassing when I reminisce about it now, though...


End file.
